And life's like an hourglass, glued to the table
by Cooky-Bear
Summary: A change came, a change named Mark Sloan. He totally messed up her world, in a really positive way of course. Everytime he's around, she can feel her heart beating inside of her chest. A little tingle wanders down her spine, and she immediately has to smile. Complete storyline of my Slexie. Totally AU, of course. Rated M for a reason. If you read 'Holiday Tragedy' you know why.


Lexie hates it there. She absolutely and completely hates Boston. There's nothing that could make her like it; not the sun and the warm weather, not the nice people or the excellent hospital. Nothing. Simply because Mark isn't here with her. She doesn't need a comfortable and peaceful life, the only thing she really needs is her boyfriend. And that's obviously quite impossible right now, because the Chief has sent her away. Webber chose her to leave Seattle. Out of all interns he chose her. That's not fair! Alright, maybe the Massachusetts General Hospital was her first choice at the very beginning, maybe she even said once that she would give everything to not work at Seattle Grace. That the only reason why she even returned to Seattle was her mother's death. As she lived with her father, who turned out to be a drunk. The time she shared the crapartment with George. It definitely was a time she didn't want to stay in Seattle any longer, the time she desperately asked herself why the hell nothing in her entire life worked out the way it was supposed to be, and why no one even took a second to ask how she feels.

But this time is over since a couple of months. A change came, a change named Mark Sloan. He totally messed up her world, in a really positive way of course. And in all honesty, he still causes troubles. Good kind of troubles. Everytime he's around, she can feel her heart beating inside of her chest. A little tingle wanders down her spine, and she immediately has to smile. Everytime she sees him, it's a reflex now. The first times, she always lowered her head and blushed when she recognized his gaze on her. And he looked at her, pretty often. But she never felt uncomfortable, though. She felt something else. Something different as with George, something she has never felt before. Yeah, she had a crush on O'Malley, although she knew he only saw her like a good friend. It was Mark who knew about it, it was Mark who teased her about it. And it also was Mark with whom she fell in love. Totally unexpected. Besides, no one ever expected the innocent_ Lexipedia _to start loving a manwhore. And like so often, the most unexpected things are exactly the ones which happen. Lexie totally fell for Mark. So much that she even caught him unaware by walking into his hotel room and telling him to _teach_ her. No matter how awkward that actually was, it worked. It was the start of something great, of something fantastic even. It was the start of their relationship. And now they're separated. Not because they wanted to split but because they're forced to live in different states, 3,100 miles apart.

With a sigh on her lips the brunette puts her toothbrush away and looks into the mirror one last time. She looks fine, even good. Not much make-up is needed, Mark always says she's beautiful even if she just woke up. Mark.. Only the thought of him makes her feel like crying. She misses him, she misses him incredibly much. And that's exactly why she doesn't go to sleep, instead she first grabs her phone from the dining table and then lies down in the bed. Dialing his number, she puts her head on the pillow. Then she prays. She prays that he's going to answer her call. But he doesn't. Not after her second call. He doesn't answer and the fear is streaming through Lexie's body again. The fear she tries to avoid, the fear she tries to displace since days. The fear that Mark could cheat on her. The thought of him cheating is something she just can't get out of her head, no matter how stupid this actually is. Simply because his old love is back, his old flame. Addison. Addison Montgomery is back in Seattle. The first woman he ever really loved. The only woman she's afraid of. Of course the small possibility exists that the redhead won't try to get him back, that she doesn't even want him back. But.. Izzie talked to her. Because they're somewhat of old friends. And so the blonde found out that Addison is back _because of_ Mark. She isn't back because Webber gave her a nice job offer or because she strangely misses the city. No. She's definitely back to get her old lover back. For sure. Because since Izzie is her best friend, she would never lie at her. Ever. And she just wants to hear his voice. That's why she called him, and because of the fact that she's so afraid of losing him. Pathetic? Probably. But it doesn't keep her away from calling him a third time, although it's about 2am. He told her he would always be there, he would always answers her calls. But he doesn't pick up. Tears are forming in her eyes. She's so pathetic, seriously. She should trust him, she's supposed to trust him. But he's the love of her life, she couldn't handle with him leaving her. After wiping the single tear away, she turns around. A groan breaks out of her throat. Lexie was hiking yesterday. Yeah, no joke. She has a plenty of time since her shift starts at 10am and ends at 6pm. Only eight freaking hours of working, every day. No miracle that the interns have time for coffee. She gets why the residents aren't tired at all and why the attendings are so shiny people. Mass Gen is boring. Nothing ever happens there. She even has time to hike. The stupid thing is that her body isn't used to this. And now she only feels pain, every muscle in her body hurts. That's one reason why she can't sleep. The other one is that she doesn't need much sleep anyways. Surgical residents get used to stay all night awake. The body adapts to that routine, it gets to a point where you don't need sleep as much as the rest. The third and most important reason is Mark, though.

She can't sleep the whole night. Because Mark still doesn't call her back, and the thought of him cheating on her grows worse and worse. It's maybe ridiculous, and probably not true at all. But she still fears it, because she doesn't know what she did to deserve such a great man like him. Although she's probably the only _woman_ who thinks like this, she believes that it's true. He always is so nice to her, respectful. He's humorous, he simply has a great personality. It's about 5am now and she still didn't close her eyes for any minute. Lexie slides her hands through her hair and yawns. She really should sleep, she has patients tomorrow. Patients who believe she's going to save them, and that's not possible when she's overtired. The brunette turns her head and stares at the still foreign wall. She'll never feel home-y here, that's sure. Just as she pulls the blanket away to go for a shower, her phone vibrates. It's him; Mark. Without hesitating she immediately grabs her phone. "Yeah?" Her voice sounds sleepily, even a little huskily. She's tired and feels lonely. But as soon as she hears his voice, everything is blown away.  
"_Hey Lex."_ Mark says quietly. Only because of his tone of voice she recognizes he didn't sleep as well. She hears him stirring a little, he probably sits on the couch and strokes through his hair. _"I'm sorry I didn't answer your call before, I wa-.." _"Mark, you really don't have to explain yourself." Lexie interrupts him, putting her arm under her head and stares at the ceiling. She's touched, though. She's even more touched at the following words. _"Yes, I do. I told you I'd always be there and I apparently wasn't. I'm sorry for that, I really am. But an emergency came in and I had to be in surgery. I first came home about an hour ago, I believe it was around 4am. And I was sure you already were sleeping. I didn't want to wake you up again, you need your sleep. But I just__..__ I couldn't sleep without hearing your voice." _He finally admits quietly. Lexie starts smiling. It's not a love confession, but it pretty much feels like it. And that's enough, at least for the moment. "Don't worry, I couldn't sleep either.." She replies quietly as she turns on her side, yawning. It's getting harder to keep her eyes open. _"Tell me 'bout your day." _"My day? Oh, pretty boring. Remember Harry? I told you about him. He started hitting on my, which made me feel really uncomfo-.. No, Mark. There's no need to be worried. I don't care about him at all. You are the man in my life. Seriously. ..Yeah, I really mean it. Anyways, I told him that I have a boyfriend and that this won't change. ..Nah, I don't think I broke his heart with this.. Stop it you're mean!" She laughs quietly, closing her eyes. "However, there wasn't even a surgery to participate on today, all quiet. Boston is quiet. It seems like nothing ever happens there. The only interesting thing was meeting an old highschool friend. She didn't change at all, not a tiny bit. But enough about me.. Tell me about that surgery." Lexie already sounds really sleepy, she's not sure how long she will be able to talk to him. His voice reassured her, calmed her down. Took every fear away from her, but it also gives her the urge to just stand up, take the next plane and fly back. That doesn't work, though. After a few seconds she realizes that Mark still didn't reply. "Mark?" The brunette asks quietly, but then she hears him softly snoring. A smile is put on her lips. They only needed a few moments together, to at least hear each other's voice. Without hanging up, Lexie falls asleep. Still smiling and subconsciously listening to his snoring.

_"Lexie? Lex..?" _The attempt of waking her up is answered with a short disgruntled 'uhn' as her head jerks away from the voice trying to wake her from her slumber. _"Lex, babe, it's time to wake up.." _The brunette's hand shoots out beside her and grabs one of the pillows on the bed, firmly planting it over her face. A muffled 'uh uh' is heard from under it. Then she hears a dulled brunt. _"Did you just throw me out of the bed?" _Mark's voice sounds amused, but Lexie's eyes widen none the less. She didn't actually push him out of the bed, did she? But then she remembers that they've phoned the night before, so she didn't throw him but her phone down at the ground. A sigh of relief leaves her lips, and she slowly sits up. "Yes, I did!" She exclaims smirking, softly rubbing her eyes. She's tired, really tired but actually she doesn't care. Because her day will probably be pretty lame, lots of paperwork, coffee and cake. Yes, that's a typical day at Mass Gen for her.. _"I'm gonna have to go, I'm already late and I have a meeting with the Chief. I'll call you later, Lex." _Lexie shortly frowns. Why does he have a meeting with Webber? Did something happen? Well, it's probably about a patient or something like this, no need to worry.  
After hanging up, she goes to take a shower and makes herself breakfast. Cheese toast from yesterday. It's still edible, and that's the only fact she cares about. Her day at work is just as pathetic as her breakfast; she's in the ER, sewing cuts the whole morning. Her hands are even cramping, but she's bored nonetheless. Just as she has her break and heads towards the cafeteria, the Chief of the hospital -Doctor Smith- suddenly appears next to her. "Dr. Grey, we have to talk. Meet in my office in five minutes." Then he disappears again. Lexie raises an eyebrow. What has she done? There's nothing she could do wrong, since there's actually nothing she can do at all. So instead of going all crazy about his sentence, she slowly walks over to a coffee cart, grabs herself a Mocha Latte and slowly walks over to the office.

"Come in!" Lexie lowers her arm again and turns the doorknob. She enters with quick steps, confidently. There's nothing she has to be afraid of, right? So why should she seem like a shy and gray mouse? She isn't like this anymore, she grew up to a strong woman. At least that's how she feels, that's how Mark makes her feels. "What's the matter, Chief?" He first lets her take a seat before he puts his papers away and lifts his head, to look up at her. "So.. I had an interesting talk with Seattle Grace this morning." Lexie frowns. She expected everything but that. Not at all. Opening her mouth to say something, she looks confused at Smith. But he doesn't let her speak, he just continues. "I talked to Dr. Richard Webber, who told me a couple of times that you are probably one of the most talented interns he ever met. Like every other Grey, you shall be proud to call yourself a Grey. He assured me that you will grow up to a great surgeon." Slowly but surely the brunette starts to feel uncomfortable. Something feels wrong. Why the hell should Webber talk to Smith about things like this, is the old guy in front of her about to fire her? "It seems like he wants to have you back in his team. A certain Dr. Sloan talked to him apparently. Here in Massachusetts General, we don't make those decisions without talking to the involved persons. So I'm going to ask you what decisions do you want to make?" Lexie's mouth stays open. Is this a dream or reality? She honestly has no idea. So she nips herself into her arm. It hurts, definitely. So, no dream. It's reality. She can go home. Because that's of course no difficult decision to make. Clearing her throat, she strokes a strand from her face. "Thanks for asking me, Dr. Smith. I really appreciate that. And although I really like to work here.." _Hah, that's a lie. She hates it here_. "..Seattle is still my home. All my friends and family are there, so I don't actually have a choice. I'm really thankful I was part of this hospital for a while, but I would really like to go back." Smith nods understanding, even smiles at her. He's weird, he's definitely weird. No one else would act like that, no one else would give her opportunities like that. "Well, then.." He starts slowly. "Your plane leaves at 10pm, you can go home now and get your stuff together. It was nice to meet you, Dr. Grey." Both stand up and shake hands. "It was a pleasure to work with you, Dr. Smith."

As soon as she's out of the office, she slides her phone out of her pocket and dials Mark's number. She doesn't have to wait two seconds, then she already hears his voice. "You awesome and perfect man!" Lexie exclaims happily, with a grin on her face. _"So I guess you already heard?" _The happiness in his voice is so obvious like a cow in a henhouse. She even can see his wide smile right in front of her. "I'm actually on my way to pack my things." She replies, walking through the hallway. In all honesty, she has no idea how he was able to convince Webber. But he did it. He let her go home._ "I'm gonna wait at the airport, that's for sure. I miss you, Lex. Come back to me." _She can hear the caring and the truth in his voice, and a tingle goes down her spine. She can't wait to see him again, he's surely not the only one who misses someone. Because she misses him, too. She misses him like hell, with every breath she takes. "I miss you, too. I gotta have to hang up now, I don't want to miss my flight later. You really are an awesome man!" Snickering at the other end of the line. "I love you." Now, silence. Lexie's eyes widen and she stops walking. Gosh, what has she done? She didn't even think about it, it just flew out of her mouth. It's the truth, though. She's really badly in love with him. Fearing his answer, she just hangs up without any other word. That was so awkward, so damn awkward. What if she has destroyed everything now? What if she rushed everything, if he doesn't feel ready for such a kind of relationship? He never was the kind of man for a relationship, he surprised everyone as he told the truth about his relationship with her. But.. Maybe he doesn't want to say the L-word ever. And that was.. "Go and pack your things, Alexandra. At least he knows now how you feel about him.." She mumbles to herself, and finally leaves the hospital.

With a smile on her lips, Lexie arrives at the airport of Boston. Just by time. The plane leaves in a few minutes, so she doesn't need to wait. Perfect. Because she doesn't want to stay in Boston any longer. She just wants to go home, no matter how awkward it could be. She wants to see Mark again. Slowly, she makes her way over to her terminal and finally into her plane. She searches her seat and finds it in the back of the plane, next to a window. With a little sigh on her lips, she lets herself plop onto it and puts her seat belt on. Then the flight starts.  
The flight takes about seven hours, so Lexie is pretty relieved as they finally arrive. Since 30 minutes she can't stop grinning. And now, her smile grows wider and wider. She will see Mark in a few minutes. She will see the love of her life again. Yes, the love of her life. The last hours she thought about her blurt out, and maybe it was the best way to do it. Otherwise she probably would never have told him, she would have eaten her feelings like so often. But now, now he knows. A few minutes later the plane lands and the brunette lets out a sigh of relief. No more waiting. No more phoning. She's going to face him any minute. If he kept his promise and waits for her.. Lexie leaves the plane as quickly as possible and makes her way down to the lobby. She enters the room and looks around, searching for Mark. And she immediately sees him. In his hand he's holding flowers, and something else she doesn't really recognize from where she's standing. But she couldn't care less. She doesn't need any presents, she just needs his presence. So she grabs her suitcase and starts walking over to him, getting faster and faster with every step she takes. She just can't wait to close her arms around his neck and kiss him again.


End file.
